A Sad Moment with Powerful Tears
by ibelieveintruelove
Summary: Padme hears news of Anakin's death and is devastated. Is there any hope for her future happiness? Clone Wars Oneshot, A/P, pre-pregnancy. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN AND LENGTHENED! Take this as a preview of a much longer and better story still to come


A Sad Moment with Powerful Tears

By: ibelieveintruelove

Padme sat on the couch, in comfortable clothes, watching the evening HoloNews. She hated watching it, but each night that she watched meant that Anakin was still alive… as long as she didn't hear his name.

She had endured a long, tiring day at the Senate. She had been to numerous meetings, and she was sick of all the arguing that was happening. She was sick of trying to get stubborn politicians to see her side of the issue. It was days like these when she came home and wished for Anakin to be there. She wanted more than anything for him to take her in his arms and hold her close. She wanted him to kiss her passionately, and to make all her worries and fears disappear. But she couldn't have him with her, not now. Right now, he was off fighting the war. The Hero-With-No-Fear, they called him. He was off saving the galaxy while she tried to pull together a crumbling senate. How she missed him!

A newscaster was giving the weather forecast for the next day, when she was interrupted by a male reporter.

"We have just received news that the Jedi Knights Depa Billaba, Barriss Offee, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have successfully disarmed the military base on Cato-Nemodia," he said.

Padme caught her breath. Finally, some good news about her husband! But then the reporter continued on.

"Unfortunately, this victory did not come without losses," he said, "and the greatest loss of this battle has been that of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who died in combat."

Padme stared at the holoplayer, refusing to believe what she had just heard. No, it couldn't be, not her Anakin! He was too strong…it wouldn't happen to him…it couldn't…

Padme turned off the holoplayer and ran into her room. Tears were threatening to fall from her face, but she wouldn't let them. Not yet, there was still hope, still a chance… she couldn't let herself believe those horrid reports. She went to her holorecorder and called Anakin's personal link. They had agreed that he should always initiate calls; otherwise Obi-Wan could intercept the message. But Padme didn't care about that now. She just had to know if Anakin was really…

Slowly, a fuzzy blue hologram appeared… it was Obi-Wan.

"Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, is Anakin alright?" she asked, ignoring Obi-Wan's confused expression.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down. So, the news had reached Coruscant already.

"I'm afraid that what you heard on the news is true," he said quietly.

Padme backed away from the holorecorder as if it had stung her.

"No," she whispered, "It can't be…"

"I'm so sorry," said Obi-Wan. And he disappeared.

"No…" Padme cried, not realizing Obi-Wan was gone. "No… Anakin!"

And with that Padme fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out.

Padme hadn't left her apartment in three days. After Dormé had found her sobbing on the floor, she had forced her into her bed. Padme hadn't explained her behavior to anyone, and her whole staff was very concerned. She wasn't eating, and she would see no one but Dormé and C-3PO.

Padme was lying in bed, her tear-stained face very pale and drawn. She was watching the HoloNews, but only because her life felt too pointless to try and do anything else. Padme felt so lost without Anakin, as if a part of her heart had been ripped from her chest. The pain was too much to bear; all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and never leave.

Then, a HoloNews report came on, stating that Obi-Wan would be returning in two days with Anakin, and that Anakin's funeral would take place the following day. Padme let out another cry and let the tears fall down her cheeks. He was gone…and he wasn't coming back.

Padme turned off the TV and got out of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. Inside were the two most important things in the world to her. They were Anakin's padawan braid and the necklace he had made for her out of a japor snippet. Padme took out the necklace and reverently placed it around her neck. Then, she took Ani's braid and rubbed it against her cheek, trying to feel Anakin with her. But she would never feel him with her again. He was…gone. She had lost him, forever.

Padme walked back to her bed and sat down, sobbing loudly now. She knew that C-3PO would come running soon, to see if she was alright, but she didn't care. She needed to cry, she couldn't imagine ever being happy ever again. Not without Anakin.

Two days later, Padme decided to go with the rest of the Senators who were greeting Obi-Wan upon his return. She needed to talk to Obi-Wan, to find out how it had happened. And, she would see him again. Well, she would see him physically, but that wasn't the same. She would never be able to really _see_ him ever again.

Padme had Dormé help her dress in one of her mourning gowns, a black dress with a wide skirt and a simple top. She wore the necklace Ani had given her openly, she wasn't going to hide it under her dress like she used to.

Padme was accompanied by Dormé and C-3PO to the landing platform outside the Jedi Temple. There she joined the throng of many other senators and Jedi Knights who had come to pay their respects. She pushed her way up to the front and stood by her friend Senator Bail Organa. He gave her a sad smile in greeting, and she nodded in return. She could not possibly smile. Not now, not ever.

In a few minutes, the senators saw Obi-Wan's Jedi cruiser fly into the port. The ramp of the ship lowered, and Padme found that she was standing with the best view of what came down the ramp. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

No one spoke as they waited for Obi-Wan to exit the ramp. Then, they heard quiet footsteps heading towards the ramp. Padme bit her lip, but it was no use; she felt a solitary tear fall down her cheek. Did she really want to see him…like this?

Padme watched as Jedi Knights Depa Billaba and Barriss Offee walked down the ramp. The kept their eyes on the ground, and their faces showed no emotion. Padme brought her hand to her mouth as her tears threatened to fall again. _I will not cry_ she told herself _not here, not now. I will be strong, for Anakin._

Then, Padme heard more footsteps. She quickly wiped her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to be strong.

Padme couldn't see up the ramp into the ship, but she could hear the footsteps growing louder. Then, Padme saw the tip of a boot on the ramp, it was Obi-Wan. She couldn't see him though; he was hidden by the bottom of the ship. Then, Padme heard another footstep, even though Obi-Wan hadn't moved. She saw another pair of boots join Obi-Wan, followed by legs, a chest and a face…the most beautiful face Padme had ever seen.

It was Anakin.

Padme gasped and lost all self control. Tears of relief and joy began streaming down her face; she was visibly trembling. She clutched at her necklace, and managed a teary smile. Anakin. He was here! He was alive! Some how, he had recovered, he had made it through, and he was alright!

Padme watched as Anakin looked around at the gathered crowd, a small smile on his face. Then, he saw her, and the grin was gone. It was replaced by look of worry and concern, and then the realization that it was his presence that was making her cry. Without a second thought, Anakin hurried down to Padme and raced to her, completely forgetting everybody around him. Padme left the group of senators and ran to meet him, still crying with relief. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, soaking his tunic. Anakin pulled her close, and tightened his grip. Padme didn't even remember the fact that she had been Senator Amidala a minute ago. That was not who she was now. Now, she was Padme Amidala Skywalker, the love of Anakin's life. All she wanted to do was stay here in his arms forever and never leave him again.

"I – I thought you were _dead_," she whispered.

"Shhh…" Anakin said, as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "I could never leave you Padme; nothing will ever keep us apart, not even death."

Padme nodded against his chest, the tears starting to quiet down. She tightened her grip around him and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Anakin was here, he was safe, and she was never going to let him go.

Then, they heard a small cough.

Anakin and Padme turned and remembered where they were, and what they had just let everyone witness. Slowly, the couple pulled apart, and turned to face the public. Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Padme wiped her eyes and continued to hold onto Anakin. She wasn't going to let him go.

No one dared to say anything at first, and Padme found herself at a loss for words. How does someone explain a secret marriage? And a marriage to a Jedi Knight at that? Finally, Master Yoda broke the silence.

"Some explaining to do, you have," he said.

Padme nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to speak, when Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"Masters," he said, "I know that it is forbidden for a Jedi to form attachments, but I need you to understand what happened to Anakin during our battle. While on Cato-Nemodia, I fell into a nest of Gundarks, and Anakin jumped in after me in order to save me. He pushed me out, but was pulled back in before he could save himself. He suffered many injuries from his encounter with the Gundarks; some of them were fatal. When we reached the ship, he had stopped breathing, and we had to hook him up to a respirator. He was slipping out of consciousness, and at the end of the night, his heart stopped beating. But the next morning, several hours after we had confirmed with the reporters that Anakin was dead, Anakin started gasping for breath, and clutched his heart. We tried to hook him up to the respirator, but he fought against us. Finally, his breathing settled down, and he calmed down enough to talk to us. When we asked what had happened, he simply told us, 'I made Padme cry'. We began to check his wounds, and we found that they were all healed, completely healed. There were no scars, and the only thing we found on the places where the injuries had been was a wet, liquid substance. I took a sample and ran it through the computer. They were tears, Master. And I have a DNA test that proves that those tears were Padme's tears."

Padme gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Had her tears saved Anakin's life?

"Padme's sadness at hearing of Anakin's death was so profound that her tears found their way to Anakin," Obi-Wan continued, "But these are no ordinary tears, Masters. They are tears of love, and a love so strong that it could save a life. I asked Anakin about Padme once he was well, and he admitted, after much interrogation, that they were married. This explains their powerful connection. Masters, Senator Padme Amidala – Skywalker – saved her husband's life. I ask you to consider allowing an exception to the code in this instance, because it seems that there are some things that a Jedi Knight cannot live without."

Padme watched warily as the Jedi stood silently, thinking over all they had just heard. Then, Master Yoda spoke up. "Very rare, this occurrence is," he said, "Consider a revision in the Code, the council will."

Padme smiled joyfully as Anakin bowed enthusiastically to the Masters, and reached out to Obi-Wan for a grateful, brotherly embrace. Then, Anakin turned back to Padme and smiled.

"I love you Padme." Anakin told her.

"I love you too, Anakin," Padme whispered, "Welcome home."

Anakin gave her a devilish grin and then pressed his lips to Padme's in a passionate kiss. A kiss that they didn't have to hide, and would never have to hide again.

The End


End file.
